


Electrocution

by carma_is_aduck



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Electrocution, Heavy Angst, Kidnapping, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 05:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20989769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carma_is_aduck/pseuds/carma_is_aduck
Summary: He didn’t realize the camera started rolling until the subtle red glow caught the corner of his eye. He didn’t realize they were watching until he heard the crash of ceramic and a flurry of outraged screams. The thing he did realize was the silence that ensued after, his gasps for air filling up the room.





	Electrocution

Electrocution: Dick Grayson

_He didn’t realize the camera started rolling until the subtle red glow caught the corner of his eye. He didn’t realize they were watching until he heard the crash of ceramic and a flurry of outraged screams. The thing he did realize was the silence that ensued after, his gasps for air filling up the room._

Dick Grayson had woken up in a foreign room blindfolded. Nothing unfamiliar about this scenario. The only difference about this was the tight metal clasps pinching his wrists painfully. He felt it go numb slowly.

“You’re awake.” Dick shuddered as a voice whispered beside him. She gave a gentle tug of his hair. “Now tell me who Nightwing is.” He tried to memorize the voice for questioning once he got out. He wracked his brain for answers. Who had kidnapped him?

He felt a stinging streak of pain land across his right cheek. The woman continued to slap him mercilessly, his face bruising quickly. He spat out blood shortly after. He wasn’t about to reveal his identity, that would put the whole family at jeopardy.

The stakes were too high, but the outcome was inevitable. Someone had to take the hits. And that someone just happened to be Dick.

He could feel slender fingers wrap around the base of his chin, nails digging in his cheekbones. He turned his head, schooling his features into his best poker face he could manage. She gently caressed his face with one finger, and though the gesture was meant to be loving, he felt nothing but malicious intent.

She gave a wistful sigh. “My darling doll. Aren’t you such a pretty, pretty doll?” Another blow for his silence. “_Aren’t you_?” He stayed motionless in her grip. The fingernails drew out blood as she gave a small giggle.

“Pretty doll doesn’t want to play. So let’s play.” He gave a silent scream of relief as he felt tension leave his jaw. He was going to be okay. He just needed to wait.

_45 more minutes._

He was going to be okay, he reminded himself as he heard the flick of a heavy switch, the atmosphere crackling with electricity and sparks. A rough, sour material entered his mouth. He couldn’t scream now.

He felt his eyesight return to him as he saw his captor. A young seventeen year old girl who looked as if she had just finished school. She was like any other teenager, young and naïve, except… her eyes were filled with something off. It sent Dick’s stomach churning with dread.

_38 more minutes._

The next few minutes were a blur of hot searing pain. He registered the tears leaving his eyes, his eyelids barely open. His eyes were rolling at the back of his head as he screamed silently, choking on the damp cloth that covered his mouth. The breathy laughs of the girl did not go unnoticed as it completely clashed with the scene of the room.

He watched the girl remove the electric clips from the edges of his lips. The girl patted his cheek tenderly. “My doll looks prettier when he smiles” was all she said as she stuffed the clips down his throat, removing his gag in the process. His eyes widened in alarm as he started sobbing, his throat scratching against the sharp tips of the clips. He swallowed the blood that was collecting in his throat.

He felt the wire dangling from his throat as he watched the girl increase the voltage to its most powerful setting. He didn’t have the energy to scream. He gurgled on a mixture of blood and saliva, his throat constricting against the tight wires and clips in his windpipe. He could feel his chest start to break down from all the pain. He just wanted _out_.

_11 more minutes._

Maybe they were just late. Maybe they got lost on the way. Or maybe…

_They just don’t care,_ a part of his conscious whispered. But he wouldn’t believe it. They were coming to get him. They had to be coming to get him. They were trust, faith and love and so much more than a team of heroes in suits. _They were family. _

_0 minutes._

He choked back tears of relief. It was done. This was all done. He would come back home to Damian, Jason, Tim, Alfred and Bruce. Except, that was what he kept telling himself for the past 10 minutes. He didn’t hear knocking or footsteps near, Hell, he didn’t even hear the acquainted roar of the Batmobile. His mind started to drift off.

_Grayson, you imbecile!_

A chunk of his hair fell onto the ground, his scalp stinging in its wake.

_You let this brat get my title?_

The pain in his throat felt numb compared to the heaviness collecting in his chest.

_What? Joker’s still alive? Figures. You never did care for the outcasts, just like the old man._

He took in a shaky breath, tears escaping from the creases of his eyes, and this time, it was not because of the wire in his throat.

_Master Richard, come back!_

His stomach gave a flip as he hurled out all the contents of his stomach – acid, blood and water – throat clogging in the process.

_Get out of my house._

He slumped back in his chair, head tilted sideways in a doll-like manner. He gave a bitter laugh. Even his own captor forgot about him, he thought as he watched the girl fall asleep near a wooden crate. Was he that insignificant to society?

_We’re the Flying Graysons. We don’t just fly kid, we soar._

And maybe his wings were just broken and snapped and useless. _Dick could feel his eyelids start to droop slowly_. Because these days, he never felt like going anywhere but down, because Richard John Grayson was going to die here alone in an abandoned warehouse. But that was okay.

He was going to be okay.

And then he closed his eyes and let go.

*************

They discovered the body at 9 pm at night, far beneath the the crates of an abandoned warehouse. The body had a serene expression on his face, as if he was finally _free._

  


**Author's Note:**

> So um... hi. This is my first time posting fanfiction and this is also my first time torturing the heck out of them too T_T  
Before this, me and Persasseus Jacksasson had a conversation that went a little something like this:  
Me: i dont want to hurt them tho  
PJ: hUrt tHem but end it with fluff. Oh and dont kill anyone  
My angst ridden sadistic ass: k  
welp i spent 3 hours on this and this is basically what happened:  
me: i dont want to kill Dick  
me@me: do it hoe  
me: *crying while typing* gOdaMmit  
I'm normal I swear-  
Anyways please enjoy this short one shot and see you all in my next one. Please leave kudos and comment your thoughts :)


End file.
